Rules
PLEASE CHECK WITH ONE OF THE ADMINISTRATORS IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER CONCERNS. Thank you! Rules= Rules # You CAN make a page without permission, so you don't need permission to make a page. However, you should make sure a similar page is not already made, and if the page you are making is necessary. # NO vandalism. That includes inaccurate information, unrelated pictures, and just spam in general. # No NSFW pictures. That includes pornography and gore. Not everyone wants to see that stuff. # Be respectful. Remember that everyone you talk to is a human being with feelings, and there should be no excessive hate anywhere. Discrimination of any sorts are not allowed. Flamebaiting, which is trying to start a fight, goes under here. Suicide is not something to joke about and take lightly, as it is very serious, and it is not allowed to joke about it since it is not respectful. # Please try and keep your stories and role playing in this board. Disobeying this rule will not get you blocked, but all stories older than 3 days WILL be removed. # Do not spam gif emoticons in the wiki chat, as it can make it lag for other people and potentially crash the chat for them. # Try to stop spamming once someone asks you to stop. # Do not make an alternate account to evade a ban, it will be found out and that alt account will be banned as well. # Intentionally starting drama is not allowed at all here, and helping escalate the drama is not good either. Please refer to the Preventing Drama tab of this page to help lower the amount of drama here. # Linking anything NSFW or screamers in chat is not allowed, as they can disturb others. # Do not upload unrelated pictures to the wiki. If the image is needed, please use an external source where you can upload the image such as imgur. |-|Punishments= Breaking rule 1 goes straight to a 1 week block, and goes up quite quickly in repeated or severe incidents. Breaking rule 2 at least three times will result in a 1 week block, and any other vandalising after that will result in an exponentially rising block time. Breaking rule 3 will result in an indefinite block. It should be obvious what is NSFW and what isn't. Breaking rule 4 at least three times will result in a 3 day block, but it can quickly escalate to an indefinite block. Breaking rule 5 doesn't get you blocked, but the stories will get deleted. Breaking rule 6 repeatedly will get you a chat ban. It starts off short, but can get longer if it is repeatedly broken. Breaking rule 7 will get you kicked from chat, and if repeatedly broken, a chat ban will be done. It can get longer if it is broken repeatedly. Breaking rule 8 will extend the time you were blocked for already. For rule 9, starting drama intentionally will get you a 2 week block and a 1 month chat ban, and quickly grows in time for repeated instances. Helping drama escalate instead of helping it lower can also get you a short block, and grows not as quick. Breaking rule 10 is very severe for linking NSFW content, going straight to a month block plus a 2 month chat ban, and goes quickly to an indefinite block. For screamers, it is not as severe, but will get you a 1 week chat ban, and can increase. Breaking rule 11 will get your uploaded picture removed from the wiki, and if it is repeated, you will get a 3 day block that can increase quickly. Swearing is allowed, just don't use them to be dicks to people. All users revealed to be under 13 years of age will be blocked until they are 13. This is due to the COPPA law stating that nobody under 13 should have an account online. |-|Preventing Drama= Some ways to prevent drama from happening: 1. If you have something completely disrespectful or hateful to say which does not add to conversation, don't say it at all. This is usually how most drama ensues. 2. If something is a joke, please make it clear. Use quotation marks to show it's a quote or a made up quote, or put "/s" at the end to indicate that it is not serious, alternatively putting "/j" at the end for a joke, or kappa will also indicate that it is not serious. 3. Try to avoid controversial topics. Some topics can lead to some opinions others may easily overreact to, and drama can easily happen. Some sensitive topics are: terrorism, suicide, rape, politics, cancer and other diseases/disorders, and religion. Bringing up recent drama can potentially start more as well. 4. If you sense that you are about to get in a fight that will cause drama, try to drop the topic and change to something else, or just leave until it is cleared up. Do not escalate the level of drama, as it will only make it worse for everyone. Please try to remember these tips to improve the experience of the wiki for everybody, and remember to have fun! IF ANYONE HAS BROKEN A RULE CONTACT AN ADMIN RIGHT AWAY! IF A USER HAS BROKEN A RULE IN THE CHAT SCREENSHOT AND CONTACT AN ADMIN!